Welding technology comprises a variety of methods to melt metal for joining two or more pieces of metal together into a unified piece. One major category of welding includes gas-assisted welding, wherein a quantity of inert gas is constantly delivered to the welding work area to prevent the work area from being fouled by contaminants in the ambient atmosphere and to stabilize the arc and molten metal at the point of welding. Such welding is commonly referred to as MIG (metal inert gas arc welding) or TIG (tungsten inert gas arc welding).
With MIG and TIG welding, the shielding gas is typically argon, and this gas, sometimes along with other types of supplemental gases, accumulates within the work area, posing a health and safety risk. These excess gases must be removed from the general work area so as not to interfere with the integrity of the gas shield or affect the weldor's health and ability to perform high quality welding.
As is well known, virtually all welding techniques employ gases and/or produce fumes (for example, through the burning of flux material) that can accumulate at the work area to a level at which they irrate the eyes and respiratory systems of the weldor and other nearby weldors and workers. Prolonged exposure to such gases can lead to persistent irritation of the eyes, respiratory system, and other organs, and, in some cases, to long-term or permanent afflictions of these organs and systems. Welding techniques include gas welding and electric welding. Gas welding includes the use of such welders as oxygen-propane torches and oxygen-acetylene welder, whether manual or mechanical. Electric welding includes the use of such welders as AC arc welders, DC arc welders, plasma arc welders, MIG welders, TIG welders, Mig spool gun welders, whether manual or mechanical. It will be appreciated that the invention to be described herein may be adapted for use in any of these and other welding operations.
Although the prior art contains numerous fume and gas extracting devices for welding, they are generally elaborate in design and cumbersome to use, containing features that limit their practical use and flexibility in various welding applications. They also focus on an actual vacuum extraction of the gases from the work area to a remote location, rather than focusing merely on removing the gases from within the immediate work area and around the weldor. Many of the devices can actually get in the way of the welding process, particularly in tight work areas. The designs of the prior art are exemplified by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,911,242; 5,007,664; 5,079,404; 5,313,039; 5,511,764; 5,807,414; 5,896,579; and 6,060,689.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a device that can prevent the excess accumulation of gases and fumes associated with various forms of welding. There further exists a need for such a device to be portable, preferably carried as part of the welding device(s). Inasmuch as various welding devices currently exist, a device addressing this need in the art should also be capable of being retrofit to such existing welding device.